PRNS My version xoxo
by littleban15
Summary: Just my version of PRNS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Tori is Cam's cousin Starts from when they find out who the thunders are

Chapter 1

"So Hunter and Blake lied to me?" Tori asked. She couldn't believe Blake lied, She liked him and the stupid thing is she thought he liked her when he saved her from Lothor's goon.

She got to the bottom of the steps and all thought s of Blake escaped her mind when she saw the thunders hold her cousin hostage.

"What are you doing here" Shane asked as they got into a fighting stance.

A second later they demorphed to reveal the people they were just talking about. Hunter and Blake. "How did you two get in" Shane asked. "Ask her"Hunter said nodding in Toris direction.

At first she was confused then it dawned on her. "I can't believe you faked the whole Knight in Shining armour thing…. Blake" Tori spat out his name.

"I'm sorry we needed to get to ninja ops I didn't mean to use you" Blake said to her.

But what she didn't know is that he didn't plan it he just saw her in trouble and ended up waking up when she was walking in to ninja ops and he didn't think he really wanted his brother knowing he fell in love with a girl.

Tori had a evil look in her eyes "I don't care, you still used me and there's nothing you can do to fix that Blake, now… LET MY COUSIN GO or I will destroy you" Tori threatened Blake who was feeling really bad at the moment but decided not to show it.

"Leave him" Hunter said while pushing him towards the three teens "we got what we came for, goodbye rangers and good luck in your future battles" then they both vanished in a flash of smoke.

Cam rushed towards his Dad's home/cage "what did they want anyway" Dustin asked

"My father, they took my father" Cam said

"NOW … They pay" Tori said


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is taken when Blake says good bye to tori when he and hunter are leaving

Chapter 2

Tori was walking on the beach looking at the waves, it always seemed to calm her when someone tugged on her arm and spun her around.

"What do you want Blake?" she said with venom in her voice.

Blake looked at her, she was so beautiful. "I came to say sorry" Blake told her.

"Sorry for what, using me to get into ninja ops, threating to kill my cousin and kidnapping my uncle who practically raised me since I was a baby?" Tori told him that evil look in her eye again.

"Look I would give my life to undo everything bad I have ever done to you, Tori" He said moving to stroke her check

Tori's eyes softened and then he started to lean in closer and closer its was only when he was a few inches away then she actually realised she was leaning and then it was to late they were kissing.

After about 3 minutes both people still feeling the fireworks and definitely out of breath.

When she finally got her breathe Tori said "That was…"

"fantastic?" Blake said hopefully

"Yes fantastic" Tori said giving him a quick kiss

Blake had the biggest smile ever then a second later it turned into a frown

Tori noticed this. "Hay what's the matter?" she asked a bit worried and with a sad smile on her face.

Blake was upset that he was the one that made her sad and he knew she would be more. "Me and Hunter are going away, tell the others"

Her eyes grew sadder but she didn't cry "Will you ever come back" She asked already regretting the question, fearing the answer that he would say.

"I want to" Blake answered.

"That's not exactly a answer Blake" Tori said a bit annoyed that he wouldn't just tell her the truth she started to walk away to her van.

He grabbed her arm "Tori please"

She turned to him. "Look Blake you can do what you want I'll tell the guys you said bye"

"Tori, I don't want to leave it like this" he told her.

"Leave it like what Blake? Everyhing is peachy between us" Tori said sarcastically but before Blake could respond or react she got out of his grasp and ran towards her van.

Before Blake could go after Hunter turned up out of nowhere and said "Bro, we gotta go" he told him obviously just turned up and didn't witness the exchange.


End file.
